


My Own Little World

by tale_to_tell



Series: Destiel deserves better [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Abusive Relationships, Alastair Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Charlie Bradbury, Barista Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Falling In Love, Flirty Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injured Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Law Student Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Requited Unrequited Love, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), not between dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel stumbles into a local café in order to avoid the rain, and during the process he meets a very attractive barista by the name of Dean Winchester. It doesn't take long for Castiel to fall in love with Dean's wit and charm.Too bad that Dean has a boyfriend.a coffee shop au no one asked for
Relationships: Alastair/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel deserves better [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559521
Comments: 13
Kudos: 369





	My Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

The first time that Castiel Novak entered the coffee shop it was to get out of the pouring rain. He'd walk to the university that morning, foolishly believing the storm would hold off until he'd gotten home. He hadn't brought an umbrella either because he hadn't wanted to carry too much stuff. Of course, he hadn't taken into account the students that stayed behind after class to discuss their homework and grades with him. Honestly, Castiel had office hours for a reason.

But, Castiel tried his best to be a supportive and helpful professor, so instead of turning his students away (like he should have done) he helped each of them out. This had taken a couple hours, and by then a light drizzle had begun. Castiel made the second idiotic choice of the day by assuming he could speed walk home before the drizzle worsened.

His hubris had really been his downfall.

So now, Castiel was soaking wet and standing in the middle of an empty coffee shop. Well, it wasn't completely empty. There was a barista behind the counter who'd been eyeing Castiel ever since he'd entered. Castiel sighed to himself and stepped heavily up to the counter.

"One small black coffee." He said blandly. The barista raised an eyebrow as he got a cup.

"Can I get a name?" The barista asked, in a _very_ deep voice that distracted Castiel.

"Hmm? Oh, er, Jimmy works, I guess." Castiel answered. The barista rang him up and Castiel paid for it with wet dollars.

"Keep the change." He said through gritted teeth before moving to the other side of the counter and sitting down. Castiel would've preferred to sit somewhere isolated, but he didn't want to move around so much and he didn't think the barista would appreciate Castiel tracking rain through the entire shop.

"Here you go." The barista said, sliding the cup skillfully across the counter.

"Thank you." Castiel said primly. He took a sip, sighing at the warmth.

"Would you like a towel?"

Castiel blinked and looked to the barista.

"Yes, that would be excellent, thank you." He said. The barista smirked and disappeared into the back room, only to return seconds later with a towel. He handed it Castiel.

"Thank you." Castiel said gratefully. He peeled off his dripping coat and placed it on the adjacent stool.

"No problem, dude." The barista snorted. Castiel started by drying his hair, then he wrapped the towel around his body as a sort of blanket. He looked up at the barista and found him leaning against the counter, phone in his hands.

"Should you really be on your phone during work hours?" Castiel asked. Only after did he realize he sounded judgmental.

"I've only got one customer, and he has he drink. It's fine." The barista answered without looking up. Castiel took a moment to observe the barista. He was attractive, that was easy to see. He was taller, taller than Castiel, with wide and muscular shoulders. His hair was a sandy brown, and his eyes were beautifully green. Castiel's eyes traveled over the barista's freckled cheeks and down to his lips.

_You're being creepy._

Castiel swallowed and forced himself to look down at his coffee. It tasted bitter, but Castiel didn't mind. He used the towel to dry his briefcase, and then he put it on the counter. Luckily, the papers inside were dry. Castiel figured he might as well grade until the rain died down, or until he was forced to use an app to call for a car.

He went about grading the work, audibly sighing at times. Some students were annoyingly dense.

"Dumb kids?"

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed, looking up. "Pardon?"

"Are your students dumb?" The barista asked, smirking.

"Oh." Castiel said. "Not _dumb_ necessarily, mostly... misinformed."

"Right, _misinformed_." The barista said with a laugh. "I was also a misinformed student."

"Do you attend college here?" Castiel asked curiously. The man was a little older to be an undergraduate, but perhaps he was part of a graduate program at Stanford?

"Nah." The barista said. "School wasn't really for me. Honestly, I barely made it out with a high school degree."

"I see." Castiel said. "And what is it you want to do?" The barista blinked, then an amused expression crossed his features and he smiled.

"Work here." He answered.

"Oh," Castiel said, surprised, "you want to work as a barista as your career?" Surely that could not be what the man wanted to do with his life. The barista crossed his arms.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked defensively.

"No!" Castiel hastily replied. "Not at all. I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I just assumed that this was a temporary job. My apologies." The dude regarded him for a minute, then smiled again.

"No sweat, man." He said. "I know it's not very conventional."

"No." Castiel agreed. "If I may ask, why a barista?"

"The hours are flexible, and the pay is decent." The barista answered with a shrug. "Plus, I like making drinks and baking."

"Baking?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah." The barista replied. "You do know this is a bakery café right?"

"What?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

"Dude, it's called Café On My Wayward Son." He said.

"I didn't realize." Castiel said, blushing. "I was a bit preoccupied." The man laughed again, and Castiel was given a clear view of his long neck.

"Why is it named 'Café On My Wayward Son'?" Castiel asked once the barista had finished laughing. "Seems to be a bit of a mouthful." The man stared at him, looking incredulous.

"Like the song." He said. "You know, Carry On My Wayward Son." Castiel inclined his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know." He said.

"Dude." The barista replied, looking affronted. "How can you not know classic rock?"

"I don't listen to much music." Castiel admitted. "Usually I only listen to classical."

"You've never lived, man." The barista said. "It's playing right now in the shop, would it be okay if I turn it up? You need to be educated."

"Alright." Castiel said. "I have to admit my knowledge on "pop culture" is lacking."

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll help you out a bit." The barista said. He disappeared into the back room once more, and music slowly became more audible. Castiel hadn't noticed it was playing before. The barista appeared and leaned across the counter in front of Castiel.

"What do you think?" He asked expectantly.

"It sounds different." Castiel answered.

"Do you like it or not?"

"I think I do." Castiel said. "Too early to tell."

"Whatever, dude." The barista chuckled. "I've gotta say, you're different from most of the customers that come in."

"What, are they interesting?" Castiel asked dryly.

"Hey, you're plenty interesting." The man said. "I meant that you're more, I dunno, serious, I guess. Serious and professional."

"I'm a professor." Castiel said.

"I know." The barista rolled his eyes. "But you're not working and you're not around anyone who knows you and you still act like all collected and mature."

"That's just my personality." Castiel said, wondering if he should feel offended by the comment.

"That's my point." The barista said. "Most of the customers I deal with are vapid, entitled kids in between classes. Turns out, the café is a popular place to come to when ditching."

"I see." Castiel said. "And, is it bad that I'm different?" The barista smiled softly in a way that had Castiel's heart fluttering in his chest.

"No, man." He answered. "I like it, it's refreshing." Castiel found himself grinning back.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem, Jimmy." The barista said. Castiel started slightly.

"Oh, my name's not Jimmy." He said. The barista stared at him, confusion evident.

"Then why hell did you say 'Jimmy' when I asked for a name?"

"I didn't realize you meant _my_ name." Castiel explained, blushing once more. He ducked his head when the barista howled out laughter and hit his fist against the counter.

"Hey, don't worry about it." The barista said, once he'd stopped laughing. "I just hadn't realized there were people who didn't understand the concept of ordering like this."

"I don't go out much."

"I can see that." There was warmth and amusement in the barista's tone, but no mockery. "So what is your name?"

"Castiel." Castiel answered. "Castiel Novak."

"Cas-tee-el." The man tried, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too, uh..." Castiel trailed off pointedly. The barista smiled and gestured to his name tag.

_Oh._

"The name's Dean Winchester." The barista said, smirking.

"I didn't think to look for a name tag." Castiel murmured.

"S'alright, no one ever does." Dean shrugged. "Why were you out in the rain, anyways?"

"I made the mistake of believing I could get home before the rain hit."

"Why didn't you just call an Uber or something?"

"I've never tried." Castiel. "I'd have to make an account and everything."

"You've never tried?" Dean asked. "Dude, do you drive yourself home after you drink?"

"I don't drink much." Castiel said. "I am usually the designated driver."

"Huh." Dean said. "I can see that. You've got the whole 'Holy Tax Accountant' thing going on."

"I suppose my outward appearance does greatly reflect on my personality."

"Hell yeah, dude." Dean said. "Hey, what if I called an Uber for you? I have an account."

"I'd appreciate that greatly." Castiel said. Dean took out his phone and Castiel watched him order the Uber.

"Some guy named Mark will be here in the next three minutes." Dean said.

"Thank you very much." Castiel said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, man." Dean replied with a wave of his hand.

"If you say so." Castiel said. He started to pack up his papers. The grading could be finished later. "You've a very good barista, I have to say."

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "Although all I did was make you a black coffee, so I don't really know if that tests my skills."

"I suppose that means I'll have to return and order more than a black coffee." Castiel mused. "Would that be a good exercise of your skills?"

"Definitely, dude." Dean said. "You'll be amazed."

"Of course." Castiel said, head tilting in acknowledgment. He moved the towel off of him and passed it back to Dean. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem." Dean said, grinning. "Glad I could help."

Castiel hurried to collect his things and ready himself. He was done just as Dean's phone dinged, alerting them of the Uber's arrival.

"Thank you again." Castiel said. "Also, please let the owner know that his shop is splendid." A strangely proud look crossed Dean's features.

"Sure thing." He said. "See you later."

"Yes, see you later." Castiel exited the shop and walked briskly to the car. He entered it after making sure it was his Uber, then watched from the window as the café disappeared from sight.

* * * * *

'Later' turned out to be the following week. Castiel entered the café and was a bit dismayed to see it was rather crowded. He should have expected that, actually. He was earlier than he'd been last week so more students were still here, and it wasn't raining, so people could walk to the shop. Multiple baristas were behind the counter this time, acting quickly to fulfill the coffee orders. Castiel was admittedly disappointed when he didn't see Dean.

He joined the long queue and waited patiently to get to the register. The barista at the register smiled. She had bright red hair and blue eyes. Her name tag said "Charlie."

"Hey, what can I get you?" She asked.

"I would like one black coffee, please." Castiel said, already taking out the appropriate amount of cash.

"Sure thing. Is that all?" Charlie said.

"Yes." Castiel said, chewing on his lip. "Um, do you know if Dean is here?"

"Dean?" Charlie questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I believe his name is Dean Winchester." Castiel said. "Do you know if he's working today?"

"He's in the back." Charlie answered. A look of realization crossed her features and she smirked. "Are you Castiel?"

"Yes." Castiel answered. "Did Dean mention me?"

"He did." Charlie said, eyes glinting mischievously. "Would you like me to get him for you?"

"Well, I don't want to bother him." Castiel said. "Is he making drinks today?"

"Yup." Charlie said.

"Is it possible for me to request that he makes me a drink?" Castiel asked, already flushing. It was an odd question. "Just that, I said I would have to test his skills. He doesn't have to make it now, just whenever he's available."

"Sure thing." Charlie said. "You still want that black coffee?"

"Uh, no." Castiel said. "Can he just surprise me? I don't care what the price is."

"Alright." Charlie said, typing something in. Castiel paid her what she requested and then took his seat at the counter. He got out his papers and started grading, ignoring the low chatter around him. A few students greeted him, but besides that Castiel was left alone.

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel glanced up and found Dean standing in front of him, on the other side of the counter. He was holding a drink. On top of the liquid, a delicate flower had been made from some sort of cream, Castiel presumed.

"Hello." Castiel said. "Is that for me?"

"It is." Dean said, grinning. "Let me know what you think." He pushed the cup across the counter carefully and Castiel took a sip.

Flavor burst along his tongue, and he blinked several times.

"It's quite good." He said, sipping again.

"Good." Dean said. "It's a simple vanilla latte. Thought I'd start you off with something easy."

"I appreciate that." Castiel said. "Is it always this busy?"

"Not always." Dean said. "We've got the morning rush, the lunch rush, and the early afternoon rush, but besides that it's generally pretty mild." Castiel hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, don't mind me." He said. "I'll just be grading."

"Enjoy your latte." Dean said. He moved to take more orders and left Castiel with his work. He sat there a while, quietly grading and drinking his coffee as the café began to slow around him. Eventually, only a few older students were left. They worked on their homework.

"Want a refill?"

"Hmm?" Castiel asked, glancing up at Dean.

"Do you want a refill?" Dean asked, gesturing to Castiel's empty cup.

"Oh, yes. That would be nice, thank you." Castiel said and he pushed the cup across the counter. Castiel took out his wallet and left the money on the counter while Dean made another latte.

"How's the grading going?"

"Poorly." Castiel admitted with a sigh. He leaned back in his chain and rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closing tightly. "Midterms just passed and I am swamped with less-than-satisfactory papers to read through and critique."

"Sounds exhausting." Dean commented.

"You've no idea." Castiel replied. "I think I'm going to be here for awhile."

"Whatever works for you, Cas." Dean said. He slid a new cup over to Castiel.

"This is truly excellent." Castiel marveled.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Dean said. He leaned across the counter as he had before. "So, what is it you teach?"

"I teach and study religion in classic and modern literature."

"That's a thing?" Dean asked, eyebrows raising.

"It is." Castiel answered. "You'd be surprised by how many Christ figures are written in."

"Hmm." Dean hummed thoughtfully. "So you're religious then?"

"Not particularly." Castiel answered with a shake of his head. "My parents were quite religious when I was growing up. My name refers to the angel of Thursday. I find it fascinating, though I do not necessary practice it."

"Seems like a pretty specific niche." Dean commented.

"Probably as much as a classic rock café." Castiel said.

"Touché." Dean replied, smirking. "That's true, there aren't many classic rock cafés around. It's a damn shame."

"You're lucky you've managed to be employed for this one, then." Castiel said. "You don't seem the type to enjoy regular café music." Dean's lips curled and he shook his head.

"You're right, that's not for me. I'm just happy that this many people enjoy a classic rock café as much as I do. It'd suck if it closed down."

"To be fair, people don't have to enjoy the music to come here, only the drinks and food."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a hell of a cook." Dean said, grinning. "You should try my pie."

"You bake pie?" Castiel asked, interest peaking.

"Yup." Dean said, popping the 'p'. "Want a slice? It's on the house for my favorite customer." Castiel rose his eyebrows.

"I'm your favorite?" He said. "Or do you just say that to every customer that comes in?"

Dean only smirked at him as he moved to get a slice of pie. He placed it on the counter and slid the plate over to Castiel.

"You don't even know if I like pie." Castiel said, but he still took the pie and broke off a piece with the fork.

"I'll eat it if you don't want it." Dean shrugged. He watched expectantly as Castiel tried a piece. The pie, apple, turned out to be the most delicious pie Castiel had ever tasted.

"Wow." He breathed, quickly eating the rest. Dean grinned smugly.

"Told you I'm good." He said.

"That is an understatement." Castiel said, mouth stuffed. "This is amazing." Dean's grin turned wider and he tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"I insist on paying you." Castiel said. He started taking out his wallet.

"No, man, it's fine." Dean said as he waved a hand. "I'm serious, it's on the house." Castiel pursed his lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Won't your boss be upset." Dean smiled a sort of secretive smile.

"It'll be fine." He assured Castiel.

"Okay." Castiel conceded. "Thank you for the pie."

"No problem, dude." Dean said. "Hopefully your grading goes better now."

"I'm sure this was the pickup I needed." Castiel said, though he felt Dean played just as much a role as the pie and latte. A few more people came in after that, and Dean had to go take their orders so Castiel went back to grading. It was nice, though, to simply be here and enjoy the ambience. If Castiel happened to glance up from his work to admire the way Dean looked as he delicately made drinks and smiled brightly at customers, no one needed to know.

* * * * *

Castiel's visits to the café soon became a biweekly and then daily occurrence. In all honesty, his presence in the café was due to Dean's charming nature (and attractive physical appearance) just as much as it was due to the actual food and drinks (they _were_ delicious, but they couldn't make Castiel laugh like he hadn't in years).

Castiel learned about Dean's life. His brother Sam was a law student at Stanford, and he was also the pride and joy of Dean's life. Sam was dating a girl named Jess, and according to Dean they were quite in love, even though Jess was, in Dean's words, much too good for Sam. Castiel also learned that Charlie and Benny, the two other baristas, were Dean's best friends. Charlie was a computer whiz, according to Dean, but was working at the café to save money so she could get her own business started.

Dean told Castiel about things that Castiel believed were rather personal, like how his mother had died in a house fire when Dean was only four, and his father was not the best parental figure, leaving Dean to raise Sam. In return, Castiel told Dean about his dysfunctional family. Castiel's mother had been strict and harsh and his father had been incredibly distant. His two oldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer, were much older than Castiel, the baby of the family, and had enjoyed picking on Castiel when he was younger. They were both businessmen now. The only relative Castiel still got along with was Gabriel, his eccentric third brother. It turned out that Dean actually knew Gabriel. Gabriel owned a candy store, and he and Dean had met at some sort of dessert conference where they swapped recipes and contact information.

The only downside to all of this was that Castiel had developed strong romantic feelings for Dean. This was bad, because Dean was taken. Castiel knew that Dean was bisexual, but he didn't know if Dean's current partner was a female or male. The only reason Castiel knew that Dean was dating someone was because Castiel had overheard Charlie ask Dean about whether or not Dean would be going on a date for his and his partner's anniversary. Either way, Dean was dating someone, and so Castiel could be nothing more than a friend.

(Castiel suspected Dean was with Benny, as the two often shared tender and affectionate looks. Castiel may have been a bit cold towards Benny the last time he saw him, but that was neither here nor there.)

Even though, logically, Castiel knew that Dean was dating, he had trouble keeping his feelings in check. His heart had a horrible habit of speeding up whenever Dean smiled at him. It came to a point where seeing Dean, spending time with him, physically ached Castiel.

It didn't matter, in the end. Castiel could not bring himself to limit his visits, which was why Castiel found himself sitting at the counter and sipping a café au lait on a Friday night a couple of months after their first meeting.

"I gotta say," Dean said, "if I had to anything besides this, I'd open a burger joint or diner, or something. I fucking love burgers."

"Why don't you?" Castiel asked. Dean's eyebrows crinkled (adorably) and so Castiel elaborated. "Why don't you quit and open a diner? I mean, I know you love baking and classic rock, but you could do that with a diner too. I bet you would do well."

"Oh," Dean said, laughing, "I forgot I never told you."

"Told me what?" Castiel questioned, only causing Dean to laugh harder.

"I own his café." He explained, eyes twinkling. Suddenly, a lot of thing made sense to Castiel, like how Dean always insisted on giving Castiel free things, and how Dean would go on his phone or take calls without a care.

"Oh." Castiel said, feeling sheepish. "I am embarrassed."

"Don't be." Dean said. He shot Castiel a smile that had Castiel's heart fluttering. Castiel cleared his throat and looked away. He had no papers to grade so he couldn't even pretend to busy himself with work. Apparently that didn't matter, because Dean's phone started ringing 'Hotel California.' Dean frowned and took out his phone. He stared at it a moment before sending Castiel an apologetic look.

"I've got to take this." He said.

"No worries." Castiel assured. To his surprise, Dean left to the backroom to take the call. Normally he would answer it in front of Castiel.

Castiel chewed on his lip and did nothing as he waited for Dean.

It was several minutes before Dean reemerged. Castiel's stomach churned unpleasantly with concern and worry when he saw that Dean's eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, standing.

"Nothing." Dean said roughly, eyes downcast. "Hey, I hate to do this to you, but I've got to get somewhere."

"Right." Castiel said slowly. "That's fine." He quickly drank the rest of his coffee, then pushed the glass cup over the counter so Dean could put it in the sink. Castiel stood and put on his coat.

"Well, it was nice talking to you." Castiel tried.

"Yeah, you too." Dean said, but he was still frowning and looking away.

"See you tomorrow." Castiel said. Dean was looking at his phone again, and he glanced up.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah." Dean absentmindedly replied. "Sure." He looked back down at his phone, and Castiel took that as his cue to leave. He could not keep the frown off of his face for the entire evening.

* * * * *

Castiel arrived a bit earlier than he normally did on Saturday evening. He saw both Charlie and Benny behind the counter, but no Dean. There was a bit of a line, though Castiel didn't have to wait long.

"Oh hey, Castiel." Charlie greeted, a small smile lifting her lips. "What can I get ya?"

"Whatever Dean wants to get me." Castiel said, forcing a chuckle. Charlie frowned.

"Dean's not here." She said apologetically. "Called in sick."

"Oh." Castiel murmured, perturbed. "Well, uh, I suppose I'll get a small black coffee."

"Sure thing." Charlie said. Castiel moved to his normal spot at the counter and waited for his coffee. He did not sit down, instead he chose to take his coffee to go. He did not want to sit if he could not talk to Dean.

* * * * *

Dean did not return for the following four days, and Castiel's afternoons and evenings were significantly duller because of it. Finally though, Dean returned on Wednesday. To say Castiel was happy to see him would be a severe understatement.

"Dean!" Castiel greeted excitedly. Dean smiled, but it was small and vacant.

"Hey, Cas." He said. "How are you?"

"Perfectly well, thank you." Castiel said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Dean said. "Back for more coffee?"

"Yes." Castiel answered. "Though, I'll admit that I missed your presence." Dean smiled, this time something genuine.

"Missed ya too, buddy." He said softly. "I made blackberry pie, would you like to try a piece?"

"Of course." Castiel said. He took a seat at the counter and waited patiently for Dean to get him a slice.

"Have a ristretto." Dean said. He pushed both the cup and the plate with pie over the counter for Castiel. Both were excellent.

"I'm sorry to hear you were sick." Castiel commented as he took a bite of the pie. He glanced at Dean and saw his expression had hardened, but it was not directed towards Castiel.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Sucked. How's the coffee?"

"Delicious." Castiel answered. He did not question the change of subject. Dean relaxed.

"Good." He said. "Did you do anything fun this weekend?"

"No." Castiel replied, completely honest.

"Why not?" Dean asked. "What do you normally do?"

_Talk with you._

"Read." Castiel said. "But I didn't have any new books and I didn't feel like going to the store."

"Ebooks?" Dean suggested, but Castiel shook his head.

"They do not have the same meaning." He said. "A few students emailed me drafts of their papers, so I went through those and sent back my replies."

"You seem to be a pretty good professor." Dean said. Castiel felt his cheeks heat.

"Thank you." He said, ducking his head. He heard Dean chuckle.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Dean said. Castiel's head snapped up and he stared at Dean, wide-eyed. Dean returned his gaze, looking just as shocked as Castiel felt.

"Thank you." Castiel stammered out.

"You're welcome." Dean replied. Then he cleared his throat. "So, uh, any exciting plans for this weekend?"

"There's a farmer's market." Castiel answered slowly, still feeling his blush. "I might attend and purchase some honey."

"Honey, hm?" Dean asked, smirking. "Why is that?"

"I really admire the work ethic of bees as a species." Castiel explained. "They truly play a key role in our society."

"I guess." Dean said, smiling.

"You should smile more." Castiel blurted out. "It suits you."

Dean looked stunned at the compliment, and Castiel swallowed drily.

"Er, sure." Dean said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Castiel said, feeling awkward. He and Dean both looked away.

"Hey, cher," Benny called, "we could use a hand." Castiel looked around and saw that the café had steadily filled up.

"Okay." Dean said, nodding. "I gotta go, Cas, but I'll be back."

"Sure thing, Dean." Castiel replied. Dean left to work, leaving Castiel to silently glower at Benny. He did feel guilty, he knew Benny hadn't really done anything. Castiel didn't even know if Dean and Benny were actually dating. It felt good, though, to have someone to blame.

When Dean returned they moved on to safer topics and pointedly avoided anything that may resemble a compliment (or flirting). Dean's smiles seemed sweeter, so Castiel thought that maybe his crush wasn't as unrequited as it seemed.

But Dean had a partner, so it shouldn't even matter.

* * * * *

Castiel entered the café the following Friday night and was partially surprised to see a tall man with long brown hair sitting in Castiel's usual chair. The taller man was leaning across the counter with a hand across his face. He was clearly crying. Dean was on the same side of the counter as the man, oddly enough, with a hand on the man's back. His head was tilted towards the man like he was saying something soft.

Castiel's heart clenched.

So _this_ was the boyfriend. At least it wasn't Benny.

Castiel moved into the café unsurely, wondering if he should just leave. Dean noticed him before he could make up his mind and waved him over.

"Cas." Dean said. "Meet Sammy."

"It's Sam, Dean." The other man said, looking up. His eyes were red, but he still managed to smile a greeting at Castiel. It clicked in Castiel's brain.

_Sam, his brother._

A surge of relief coursed through Castiel, _which should not be there because Dean is still dating_ someone _,_ _so I should not_ _care if I see Dean's partner._

"Oh, yes." Castiel said. "You're Dean's brother."

"Yeah, I am." Sam said. He stood and shook Castiel's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Sammy!" Dean scolded, at the same time Castiel said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sam said, smirking, "he talks about you all the time."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean grumbled. "I don't talk about him all the time."

"Sure." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. His eyes were still red and puffy, and his mouth formed a sharp frown.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered with a vague wave of his hand. "I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's terrible." Castiel said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It had to be done." Sam sighed. "She's great, really, but we've just grown apart."

Dean gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Sorry, Sammy." He said. "Want hot chocolate?" Sam gave a wet laugh and nodded. Dean moved to the other side of the counter and began to make the drink. Castiel took a seat besides Sam and watched Dean work.

"He really does talk about you, you know."

Castiel glanced at Sam.

"I'm glad to hear that." Castiel said carefully. Dean was too focused on his task to pay attention to their conversation, but Castiel still kept his voice lowered.

"You seem to be a really nice guy." Sam continued, his searching eyes and lifting tone made it seem like he was probing for something.

"I'd like to think so." Castiel replied neutrally. "Dean's really great."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "You know, he's been really happy these last few months. I believe I have you to thank."

Castiel knew what Sam was trying to insinuate, and, frankly, it bothered him.

"Yes, well," he said curtly, "I see Dean as nothing more than a friend."

"You do?" Sam questioned, eyebrows raising.

"He's dating someone." Castiel said, waving his hand. He wondered, briefly, if Sam wasn't aware of this. But, Charlie obviously knew, and Dean didn't seem the type to keep things from Sam.

"Yeah," Sam practically growled, his expression darkening, "he's dating a fucking asshole."

Castiel blinked at him, surprised.

"He is?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Alastair something. Super fucking possessive, and also a dick."

"Huh." Castiel looked back at Dean, who was just sticking his tongue out in concentration. It was adorable. "Why is Dean dating him then?"

"No idea." Sam said. "When he started talking about you, I got hopeful. But apparently Dean is still with that asshole. You do like him, right?"

"Yes." Castiel admitted easily. "But I respect him and his relationship."

"You're a good man." Sam sighed. He clapped Castiel once on the shoulder. "Too bad my brother has his head so far up his ass he can't see that."

Castiel tried not to puff with pride with the knowledge that he had Sam's approval. After all, it didn't matter. Dean hasn't chosen him.

* * * * *

Sam started to join Castiel and Dean more and more often. Castiel both enjoyed this and was irritated by it. On one hand, he genuinely liked Sam's company. On the other hand, this left less time for just Castiel and Dean.

It was only a manner of time before Gabriel joined in on one of Castiel's outings. Castiel had long since made the mistake of mentioning Dean as their mutual acquaintance/friend, and Gabriel had been insisting on joining Castiel and Dean for a cup of coffee. Finally, Castiel was worn down.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said as he took his usual spot at the counter.

"Heya, Cas," Dean said in return, glancing at Gabriel, "hey, Gabe."

"Hello." Gabriel said. He sat next to Castiel and looked around the café, whistling appreciatively. "Nice place you got here, Deano."

"Thanks." Dean said, smiling proudly. "What can I get you guys?"

Castiel was given a cortado and Gabriel ordered some flavored latte that would no doubt be aiding in the amount of cavities Gabe had.

Sam came around sometime later.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Who's this?"

"I'm Gabriel, your personal archangel." Gabriel immediately purred in response. He winked at Sam, and Sam, the poor guy, looked helplessly between Dean and Castiel.

"Gabriel." Castiel sighed, shaking his head.

"What, Cassie?" Gabriel whined. "He's hot. Obviously, between the two of you, _you_ got the good looks gene."

Sam blushed and Dean let out a noise of indignation.

"Thanks." Sam stammered. He sat down tentatively next to Gabriel. "How do you know Dean and Castiel?"

"I know Dean from a conference, and Castiel is my baby brother."

"Unfortunate, but true." Castiel said, smiling as Gabriel glared at him.

"Is he always this, uh, forward?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel said, nodding. Sam swallowed as he looked back to Gabriel. Gabriel only shot him a sultry look.

"Okay, that's enough." Dean said, clearing his throat. "Please, no eye-fucking in front of me."

"Can we eye-fuck behind you?" Gabriel asked, tone serious, and Sam practically squeaked.

"Ew, gross." Dean made a face. "Whatever you do, don't do it anywhere near me."

Gabriel saluted him, "Yes, sir."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Castiel. Castiel didn't think he would ever get tired of Dean's eyes on him.

"Where were we?" Dean asked.

"You were telling me about when you went LARPing with Charlie." Castiel answered, and Dean's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!" He said before continuing into his story.

As the evening came to an end, Gabriel and Sam left together to get dinner and "talk." Dean and Castiel watched them go, both surprised.

"Did not see that coming." Dean said.

"Nor did I." Castiel agreed.

The café was empty, save for Dean and Castiel. It was nearly closing time anyways, so that made sense.

Castiel looked to Dean, only to find Dean already staring back at him. Castiel swallowed but did not look away. He licked his lips, and to his amazement, Dean's eyes flickered down to follow the movement, and Dean rose a hand to brush a thumb against his own lips. The evident tension made Castiel brave.

"You're really beautiful." He said softly. Dean's breathing hitched and he blinked several times.

"Thanks." Dean breathed. Castiel was encouraged by this.

"Honestly, I think you're perhaps the greatest man I've ever known." He said.

"Cas," Dean started as he began to pull away, but before he could, Castiel surged forward and pressed their lips together.

Instantly their kiss devolved into something desperate and hungry. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer, Dean following the movement willingly. Castiel tilted his head and pressed fevered kisses along Dean's jaw and neck, making the man moan and tremble. Castiel returned to Dean's mouth. It was addicting. Heat spread throughout Castiel's belly and lower, and Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's hair to roughly pull him into another kiss. Dean was putty in Castiel's hold. Castiel's movements only drew small noises from Dean's lips, noises that Castiel greedily swallowed. They broke away, panting. Dean's eyes were glazed and dilated, and his cheeks were red. Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hands and traced delicate patterns over his freckled skin with his thumbs.

"Cas," Dean said, eyes searching Castiel's as he swallowed, "Cas, I-"

"What the _fuck_?!"

Both men jumped away, still gasping for breath, at the sound of another voice. A man stood in the entrance of the café, and he radiated fury. Castiel didn't recognize him, but based on Dean's reaction, the way he paled and drew into himself, Castiel could make a guess.

Alastair.

"Dean," Alastair hissed, tone deadly, "you fucking cheated on me?!"

"It was me." Castiel hurried to say. "I came onto him."

"Cas!" Dean said urgently, and Castiel looked to him. Dean looked sad but resigned, and something inside Castiel broke. "Go."

"What?" Castiel asked. "No, Dean, I need to-"

"Castiel," Dean interrupted, forcefully. "Go. Please."

Castiel swallowed, then gave a sharp nod. He eyed Alastair as he left. The other man stared right back at him. Blood rushed in Castiel's ears and adrenaline coursed in his veins. He practically ran the entire way home. His mind could only focus on two things: the way that Dean had felt _perfect_ against him, and the way Dean's eyes had been filled with tears.

* * * * *

Castiel did not dare go back to the café for the week following the incident. He was terrified that Dean would be angry with him, but he was also terrified that Dean would pretend nothing had happened. Castiel didn't think he could stand if that happened, so he cowered away.

Finally though, at Gabriel's urging, Castiel returned to the café. There weren't any customers were Castiel entered, and for that he was glad. Dean was facing away from him, and Castiel approached silently.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, watching the way that Dean tensed. "I've come to apologize for what happened last week-"

Castiel stopped short when Dean turned around and Castiel caught sight of his face. Dean's left eyes were a horrific reddish purple and swollen shut. His lip was split and his nose bruised terribly.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said quietly. "You should see the other guy."

"Dean!" Castiel spluttered, reaching for Dean and freezing when Dean flinched. "What happened?" 

"Well, uh," Dean scratched at his neck and did not meet Castiel's gaze, "Alastair was pretty pissed."

Castiel gaped.

_This is because of me._

"Dean," Castiel said, "I am so sorry!"

"Don't be." Dean said quickly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm the one who kissed you." Castiel pointed out.

"I kissed you back." Dean returned. "Look, it wasn't like I didn't want you to."

"But he still hurt you because of me." Castiel said. "Where is he now? You're not still with him, are you?"

"No." Dean sighed. "Called the police and claimed domestic violence. Sammy took care of everything. Kid's still in school but he knows what he's doing. He's gone for good."

"Good." Castiel breathed. "I might kill him."

"Don't," Dean said, "not worth it. Plus, I'd miss you."

"You would?" Castiel asked, trying and failing to keep the hopeful lift out of his tone.

"I would." Dean confirmed. He met Castiel's eyes shyly, and smiled.

"Dean Winchester," Castiel said, "would you go out on a date with me?"

"Sure." Dean said. "But, can we skip to the end of the date now?"

"Why?" Castiel asked, head tilting. "What happens at the end of the date?"

"This." Without hesitation, Dean pulled Castiel in by his collar and brought their lips together. Instantly everything felt right again, and Castiel lifted his hands to cradle Dean's head.

"Fuck." Dean said as they broke away. "I really don't know how I got you. You're fucking amazing. I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do!" Castiel growled, sealing their lips together once more. He was careful not to injure Dean's lip further. "You are incredible, Dean Winchester. You are funny and talented and kind. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. I love the way you make foam flowers for me in my drinks. I love how you care about Sam, and are so loyal to your friends and family. I love that you make me feel like there's nothing else in the world besides you and me. I love-" Castiel paused, watching Dean carefully. Dean's eyes were wet, but he didn't look upset. Castiel finished his thought.

"I love you."

Dean gasped and kissed him again, so passionate that Castiel went dizzy from it.

"I love you too." Dean gasped as his kissed the corner of Castiel's lips. Castiel moved along Dean's neck, sucking on a spot that had Dean moaning and writhing.

"Fuck." Dean panted.

Castiel smirked. "Fuck indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> not really like any of my other fics, but still fun to write   
> happy almost weekend to everyone  
> let me know what you think   
> -cap out-


End file.
